My Secret Diary Sequela
by janeyalecincest
Summary: Sequel to "My Secret Diary"
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, February 24, 1183

Aro does not let us out yet, says our hatred and desire for the blood of humans and would leave us descontrolaría evidence everywhere. And our new family would have to execute us.

But I know I would not dare, for our gifts.

Journal: February 27, 1183

"Wives" (that's how we call Athe, Sulpicia and Didyme) began to give classes to Alec, music and general culture. So I'm bored to tears.

Journal: February 28, 1183

With Alec so we were bored, which forced me to go with him to ask if Demetri playing hide and seek with us. That game is childish, and I felt myself blush

when Alec told him. Demetri just smiled and agreed. But we forget that it is the best tracker.

Caius told me: March 3, 1183

What if I was so bored, I go to the devil ... Kidding!; Told me to bring the torture victims and would end my aburriento. But I did not expect it to become my favorite pastime.

Journal: March 10, 1183

Sorry for not writing for 7 vampiric days, but I'm really busy torturing. I'm mad, everyone in the castle started to get nicknames:

Teachers: the Jewel Volturi.

Wives: Jane Small.

Alec: the usual: Janie.

Demetri: Goddess of Torture (felt I blushed when I called that)

Felix: The Blood Countess.

Heidi: Angel of Death or The Beast Bella.

Are not they awful?

Jane says goodbye.

Dear Diary: March 14, 1183

It is assumed that the vampires are beautiful, but Aro, Marcus and I ... we are the exception. We're so ugly daily and that depresses me. My sister tells me all the time

I'm prettier than Heidi, that all vampires in the world, but I still feel bad.

Jane takes leave the ugly.

To begin this chapter Horrible sequel. You know that song is ideal if Alec and Jane remind their parents who are happy now?

"But I remember you" by Christina Aguilera, but only in some parts as:

Now, no more pain.

Now finally back to being me.

But I remember you, and lose my cool again.

But I remember you, and my tears the soul.

But I remember you, and erased my smile

But I remember you, and my world is shattered.

Now that my future begins to shine, now that I have returned safely.

Do not agree with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Let and spent a year and stopped being neophytes. OK? Thanks to all who follow my story:

Dear Diary: March 15, 1184

Official Vampires! No neophytes!. Well, a novelty, has reached a new vampire, Aro walk as thick as thieves, but Carlisle is dirt.

So, called Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, I know pretty name. Everyone sympathizes but Alec and me not!. Carlisle is very rare is a vegetarian vampire!, Bone blood Drinking

animal, not humans. As such an idiot to miss the delicious taste of human blood! Bah!

PS: For your vegetarian diet has golden eyes.

Journal: March 17, 1184

Aro has left me to go for a walk around, could not stand the presence of that mediocre!. And guess what I caught in the forest ... Teddy!, Is even larger

I was a bit tired! dirty. So no one was looking, I took him to the castle and gave him a good bath. The trouble was that Alec entered the room and the dog began to

barking to recognize the smell:

- Jane?, What was that?

-Alec Em ... nothing!

- Why nothing?, Gave me the impression of having heard a bark.

-But I ... I ... 'and I said the only thing that occurred to me is ... are hormones Alec!

-Am, ok Janie, indeed, Aro said to go to the throne room unconvinced said before leaving.

I sighed with relief and sent him a dirty look to the dog:

Teddy-Listen, you and I are going to make a deal, I will take care, bathing you, feed you and walk you out if you promise not to leave here until Christmas okay?-Barked again and

smiled satisfied.

-I'll take that as a yes. And remember that what you do for Alec strange lot, not because I fall right, I forgive you yet I've urinated on the leg.

Journal: March 18, 1184

Today I did something strange.

I was in the library painting a picture, I just wanted to remember as it was in my days Holy Estevo happy, I figured in the beautiful scenery, with Alec, with the family that we wanted, but the landscape became a dark, with torches , people chasing me to kill me.

When I reacted, the library was all destroyed! Sulpicia would kill me!, Well, literally.

Carlisle was at the door, standing, looking sadly

-Guards much bitterness in your heart Jane.

- And you know?-I snapped coldly if it happened for all that had my brother and I would feel the same!

-But Jane, that's what the skill of forgiveness, to forgive ... who ever hurt you!

- Excuse me?, For me and there is no forgiveness disgusting, like a priest, and you leave me alone!

Did Alec asked for because they are so my hormones?, Lol. Hopefully I would not have told anyone!

What about? March 20, 1184

My plan is to hide until it's Christmas Teddy and Alec surprise!. I do not know how the hell has not noticed the presence of Can.

Well ... that's it.

see you soon

Well folks here's the new chapter of "The Secret Diary of Jane Volturi The Sequel"

The inspiration came suddenly the chapter finished 9-10 and the 10-10

Now, I repeat my question if you want to have incest or not?

I would like much incest, I'll tell you:

When I lived with my aunt for the school, because I lived threw, I slept with my cousin, and one night, hit me a slap on the mind game and came one

Alec and Jane picture:

"Jane lying in bed with Alec, she dozing but he awake, ok, because Alec and Jane wakes strokes her cheek"

Thank you all for reading, 9-10 is over the internet at my house and took me to update it.


End file.
